


A Place Without You

by TomHollandSpidey8



Series: RE WRITING A PLACE WITHOUT YOU [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:35:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 13,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21566209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomHollandSpidey8/pseuds/TomHollandSpidey8
Summary: As Peter struggles to cope without Tony Stark, he reaches out to his friends to help him keep calm as he fights evil alone.
Relationships: May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones & Peter Parker, Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Peter Parker & Stephen Strange, Peter Parker/Steve Rogers
Series: RE WRITING A PLACE WITHOUT YOU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1887202
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Chapter 2 is coming out soon! Please leave a comment of what you liked about it!

Peter Parker shoots up in his bed covered in sweat. He looks outside and sees the only light coming from outside is from the lightning. Grabbing his phone from his nightstand, he sees it’s 2 in the morning. Peter scrolls through his contacts until he gets Mr Stark and presses call. The first few rings were the most brutal sounds he has ever heard. “Peter, what do you want?” He hears a familiar voice from the other side of the phone. “Mr Stark!” “Peter, I’m going back to sleep.” An image from his nightmare flashes to his mind. “Wait, Sir. I’m sorry, it’s just I had this really bad nightmare and I needed to hear your voice.” He hears mumbling from the other side and finally Tony responds. “What was the dream?” “There was this Titan named Thanos and he wanted all the infinity stones and he got them after a big fight and snapped his infinity gauntlet and half the population disappeared. I was one of them. I said something like, ‘Mr Stark? I don’t feel so good.’” His voice started to choke up. “Then I came back and there was this big fight with a different Thanos because you killed the present Thanos and you got the gauntlet and snapped and all of the bad guys turned to dust but the power killed you and- and…” “Hey, kid, it’s alright.” Tony comforts him. “I’m right here. It was just a dream. Everything is oka-” His voice is drowned out by the sound of an alarm clock. Peter wakes up and realizes everything was just a dream. Mr Stark won’t ever be able to comfort him again. He grabs his phone and opens his messages with Tony Stark and sends a new message. 

Tony- Hey kid you want me to pick you up?  
Peter- Sure! 

September 12 2:05 AM

Peter-Mr Stark? It's Peter. I know you won't get this but pls respond I miss u. Cap says everything will be okay but he's wrong. Nothing is okay. Morgan is always crying, Pepper isn't talking to anyone, Happy's always sad, and the whole team's down. I need you. I just had a dream where you were alive. Please come back

Through tears, Peter opens up his chat with Ned.

September 12 2:10 AM

Peter- hey I had that dream again.

Ned-Morning Pete. U ok?

Peter- Ya. I just miss him. 

Ned- I know. We all miss him.

Peter-I don't think i can do this anymore

Ned- Do you think may will be okay with you skipping today?

Peter- That sounds great

Ned- We can build a Star Destroyer model. 500 peices!

Peter- gtg before May gets worried

Ned- See ya dude

Groaning, Peter rolls over and turns on his light and gets up. He walks into his bathroom and notices he’s gained a little weight since… he can’t bring himself to say it out loud. Mr Stark WILL be back. He will come back just like he did. Things will be fine. “Pete?” He hears from his doorway. “Hey, Aunt May.” He mumbles. He looks down and holds the rim of the sink and hears rustling and draws behind him. “Here. Put this on.” Aunt May says as Peter turns around. May is holding his “I survived my trip to NYC” shirt. Peter grabs the shirt, holds it up to his face, bundles it up, and throws it across the room. “Meet me in the living room.” Peter nods and sits down on his bed as his Aunt left his room. He sighs and grabs his shirt and pyjama pants and throws them on. When he walks to the living room, May is standing there. “I’m assuming you're gonna take another day off of school?” She asks.  
“Ya.” He responds dryly. “How did you know I had that dream again?” “You woke up in that cold sweat again and that means you had that dream. You know, you can’t keep missing school.” “The only thing I had to look forward to was the Stark internship.” May shakes her head and sighs. “I know you miss him. But I can’t let you keep missing school because of Mr Stark! I just don’t know what to do!” “You don’t know what to do? Everyone I love ends up dying! My parents, Uncle Ben, and now Mr Stark. I just can’t do it anymore! I need him! I loved him…” Peter stops shouting and bursts into tears. “Pete,” May starts, but he shoves her and runs to his room.  
Digging through his drawers, he grabs some clothes and stuffs them in a bag. “Peter! Peter, I’m coming in!” He hears from the hallway. Peter grabs his web-shooters and shoots it out the window just as May walks in. “Peter!” She shouts after him.

Peter slid through the window. His phone starts buzzing with texts and he takes it out. “Who is it?” Ned inquires. “Happy.” Peter grumbles. “Well, you don’t seem to HAPPY about that!” Ned says and starts laughing. He stops at Pete’s glare.

September 12 3:15 AM

Happy- Where are you? Are you at Ned's?

Peter- No.

Happy- Friday, is Peter at Ned's?

Peter- Yes.

Peter- WTF FRIDAY IS IN MY PHONE?!

Happy-I'm coming to pick you up.

Peter- NO!

Happy- Pete, Tony was my best friend. I knew him longer so you can't imagine how I feel.

Peter- No stop we aren't doing this again

Happy- We're going to get through this.

Peter- STOP!!!

Happy- You can always talk to me. I understand.

Peter- No. You don't understand. He didn't die in YOUR arms! Only Pepper would understand, and she's not talking to me. So LEAVE ME ALONE!!!

Happy- Pete...

Peter- I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE!

Happy- bye

“Pete, calm down.” Ned says calmly. Peter blinks and notices he’s crying. “NED? WHO ARE YOU TALKING TO?” A voice screams from the hallway. “It’s just Peter, Mom!” “WHAT IS PETER DOING HERE!” “He had an argument with May and needs to crash here. He came in when you were still asleep.” “Well, I’m going out with my friends to the bar! Call if you need anything!” “Thanks, Mrs Leeds! We’ll be fine!” Peter calls out. With a satisfied grunt, Ned’s mom walks away. “Peter, you have an incoming video call from Pepper Potts. Would you like me to answer?” Karen says from inside his bag. Peter goes through his bag, pulls out his mask, and puts it on. “No, Karen, do not answer it.” “Override in the system,” Karen replies. The call is answered anyway, and Pepper pops up in the middle of the screen. “Hey, Peter. How’s it going?” “Ya, great, you overrode MY SYSTEM?” Peter replies loudly. Ned hisses at him to be quiet. “Who else is there, Peter?” “Oh, my friend Ned.” Pepper pulls out her phone and starts typing. “What are you doing?” he asks. “Telling May where you are.” “NO!” “Peter, I miss him too, but we have to keep moving. Oh, Peter.” She says once she sees that he started crying again. “HI PETER!” He hears, and Morgan runs into view. “Why are you crying? What’s going on? Are you going to visit again? I need help cleaning Daddy’s pictures!” When she said Daddy, Peter started tearing up. “Pete, lis-” The screen fills up with static.  
He pulls off the mask and hears booming outside. “Ned?” “Ya, dude?” “Do you hear that?” “Shit. I thought I was going insane!” Ned pulls open the curtains on his window and both stare in awe at a 50 foot tall humanoid monster with sharp, yellow teeth and fleshy skin with the veins popping out crashing down the street near their school. Peter automatically pulls on his suit and says into the intercom, “Mr Stark! There’s a 50-foot monster crashing around! Mind giving me some backup?” Instead of waiting for a response, he tares off his mask and stares in silence. “Pete?” Ned says. “What are you doin’? You gotta go save us!” “I don’t know if I can do it without him, Ned.” Ned grabs his back and pulls out the metal suit Tony gave to him. It attaches itself to Peter and Ned says, “Now go save the world. I hacked into your suit so I can see what you see. Go!” Peter swings out the window and through Brooklyn to the monster.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter heals from his injuries from the monster and finds a message left from Tony Stark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I hope you guys like this chapter! Leave a comment about what you think!  
> Please note that in this story Cap didn't turn old.

As Peter swings towards the monster, he sees another figure fighting it. As gets closer, he notices one more person. He didn’t realize how tense he was until he relaxes seeing the familiar golden glow of the wizard’s magic. The wizard who saw Tony die twice. He falls towards the ground as Captain America’s shield slices his web. His legs shoot out and hold him between two buildings. “Watch it!” he calls out and Cap turns his head. “Decide to join us, I see. Told you things would get bet-” “Stop.” Peter cuts him off and swings past him; a single teardrop landing on his shoulder. He lands next to Dr Strange. “So nice of you to show up.” He mumbles. Peter’s legs shoot out and dig into the cement as his webs shoot up and tangle the monster. Cap’s shield attaches and keeps the web together. Strange’s portal is right around the monsters neck when it breaks through the webs and swipes at all of them. Peter flies backwards and slams into a tree that falls on him. He looks up, barely conscious, and watches the monster’s hand crash into a building and it explodes. Then, everything goes dark.

“Pete? Wake up. Pete, Pepper is coming to help you. Pete?” Peter hears in his helmet. He opens his eyes. “Ned?” “Ya man, it’s me. Take it easy. Pepper is coming.” “No! She doesn’t need to. I’m fine.” “No, you aren’t dude.” Peter looks around and sees ruble everywhere. Nearby he sees Cap’s shield. He reaches out to it but cries out in pain as his body rubs against the tree on top of him and ruble on his shoulder. “Pete, stay still. Calm down.” “Ned…” He starts, but he passes out.

Peter opens his eyes and realizes he’s flying. His arms try to protest, but he’s too weak. “Peter, relax. I’ve got ya.” He hears and looks up at Pepper Potts in her suit. “Hey, hey. Calm down.” She coos him. He passes out again.

Peter wakes up again, and to his surprise, he’s laying on a bed in a familiar room. He tries to sit up, but cries out in pain and looks down and sees his body covered in bruises, bandages, blood, and cuts. He’s in blue shorts and isn’t wearing a shirt. His torso has a large dark red bandage wrapped around it and it’s covered in bruises. His head screams in agony. Peter is in the guest room in the Stark’s house. Of course! He’s slept in this room multiple times the month after the funeral. His head perks up as the door opens and Pepper walks in. “Peter! You're awake! How are you feeling? I just came in to change your band-” She stops once she sees the white bandage stained red with blood. “That’s the tenth bandage this week.” She sighs. “How long have I been here?” He asks. “A week and a half.” “What about May?” “She knows. She's paid a visit every other night. How are you doing?” She unwraps his bandage and he shrieks as it rustles against his injury. “Shh.” She whispers and puts a cold washcloth on his forehead. He clenches his teeth as she continues to unwrap it. When it’s off, he painfully gasps at the sight. His stomach his a long gash about two inches wide and it’s gushing blood. There’s also a deep hole in the middle. “A piece or ruble pierced your torso. This might hurt.” She adds as she grabs a bottle of hydrogen peroxide and opens it out. She squeezes his hand and forces his eyes shut, but they fly back open as he screams, no, shrieks as his flesh is covered in white foam. It feels as if a fire is on him. The stinging and burning so intense that his screams are loud enough to have him blackout a few times. Whenever that happened, his mind was filled with images of Tony. He would be here squeezing his hand. He would comfort him. Those thoughts only make him scream louder and tears start streaming out of his eyes. 

The pain stops as Pepper squeezes water on it and his screams end. He starts sobbing and Pepper takes the washcloth on his forehead and wipes his face. “Shhhh.” She coos at him. “I miss him. I can’t stop thinking about him.” He sobs. She sits there and calms him down until he stops crying. “Tony left you something.” She says and leaves the room. Morgan runs in and hugs his arm. “Pete! You're awake!” She says as excitement fills her eyes. “Are you okay? I heard you screaming!” “It’s okay, Morgan.” He whispers as Pepper walks back in. She sets down Tony’s helmet on a stool in front of his bed and takes Morgan out of the room. Iron man’s helmet activates and a projection of Tony appears.  
“Hey, kid. If you're watching this then I’m dead. You haven’t come back yet and I just finished recording the video for the funeral. I know that if I die, you’ll be back. I think you're probably having a hard time without me. I mean, who wouldn’t?” At that, Peter chuckles. Tony walks over and his projection sits down on the nightstand next to his bed. “I know you're laying down because I assume you threw yourself in the face of danger and got injured and Pepper had to save you. Listen, Pete. I was a cold, hard man before I met you. I refused to let you into my heart, but damn it kid, you're too stubborn. You managed to be like, like, like my son. I don’t know what you’re doing now, but I know you aren’t dealing with this well.” He puts his and on Peter’s and both of their cheeks are soaked. Peter’s are even more; he’s laying there watching him, openly sobbing, and tears are all over his neck, cheeks, chin, and his nose. When Tony puts his hand on his, he stops crying for a second expecting to feel it, but he starts crying harder when it goes right through his hand. “God, kid. I’ve never loved anyone as much as I love you except for Morgan. And, shit, she’s my own daughter. I know this won’t make it any better, but don’t stop saving the world because of me. If anyone asks you if you will be the next Iron man, the answer is no. You will be better than me. There’s a list of things I want you to do inside of your suit. Just ask it to dispense Tony’s list. Please do that for me, kid. I’m not asking anyone else because I trust you. I like Spider-man. I love Peter Parker. The kid who held back the Iron bots. The kid who went on the boat against my order. The kid who fought the Volture just to prove yourself to me. The kid who climbed aboard the space ship after I told Friday to send you home. The kid who saved the wizard. The kid who saved my life from that thing attacking me. The kid who saved me multiple times from becoming like my father. Because that wasn’t Spider-man. That was Peter Parker. That was you. I love you, kid. Don’t be like me. Be better than me.”

The projection shuts down and leaves Peter in tears. “My suit,” he mumbles. “I need my suit.” “Not yet,” Pepper says from the doorway. “You okay?” “Ya.” The next month or so was spent in the Stark’s house healing. It was a long process, but he made it. Eventually, he got the list of tasks Mr Stark left for him. All of them were to tell the Avengers things. At the end, it said “I know you won’t understand if I say you have to go to the Avenger’s Mansion, so it’s headquarters. I know you won’t let me down. TS”


	3. Cap's Message

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cap gets his message from Tony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for staying with me! Please comment what you think!

“You okay?” Pepper asks Peter on the jet piloted by Happy. “You look a little pale.” “I’m fine.” He replies. Pete looks down at his hands and the note he hasn’t put down since he’s gotten it. What would Cap think? Clint would probably laugh and say something about how Tony was always too sensitive or some shit like that. Wanda would look at Peter and sigh, thinking about her boyfriend, Vision, and how there’s no way to bring him back. Bruce would probably chuckle and mumble something like, “That’s Tony.” Starlord would curse at Peter. Doctor Strange would roll his eyes and ask why he’s there even though he’s not an Avenger. Bucky would just worry about Steve. “We’re almost there. You ready, kid?” Pepper asks and Peter cringes. “Don’t call me that.” He says dryly. Whenever somebody calls him kid it brings back too many memories. “Sorry. Are you ready?” “I guess.”

Peter walks out of the jet slouching, Pepper looking powerful, and Happy loyal carrying their luggage. When Pete gets to the entrance, he stumbles back in shock. Captain Marvel is standing there! “Hey, Peter Parker.” She smirks, saying the first thing she ever said to him. “H-hey, Mrs Danvers.” “How’s it going?” “Um, great. W-what are, what are you doing here?” “Remember? I was called here.” She crosses her arms. “I-I just didn’t think you would come. I thought you’d be to busy like saving the world.” “You don’t have to call me Mrs Danvers, by the way. I heard you weren’t doing that well. It’s also pretty funny how you're my biggest fan but also super cool.” “I-I’m not cool.” She reaches out and holds his chin gently and turns his head to the side. Carol frowns seeing leftover scars on his cheek from last month’s fight. “So it’s true. I was told you decided to throw yourself in front of a huge monster.” “Oh, that reminds me. Can you give this to Steve Rogers?” He asks and pulls out his shield from his backpack. She grabs it and smirks. “You can give it to him yourself.” She opens the doors for them and chuckles as Peter gawks in the entryway. “Hey, kid.” He hears and turns his head and sees Bruce. “Don’t-don’t call me that.” Peter replies. “I didn’t think you would be so stern with any Avenger,” Carol remarks. Bruce cocks his head and says, “Tony called you that all the-” “I just don’t like being called that.” “Then why didn’t you tell-” “Where’s my room?” Pete asks, changing the subject. “Room 316.” “Great.” He replies and grabs his bags from Happy and releases his webs and swings to the third level. 

Peter finds his room pretty easily but hesitates when he sees the name tag. Tony Stark. “Sorry. You didn’t have a room so we gave you Tony’s.” Peter hears and turns his head to see Nick Fury. “It-it’s fine.” He mumbles. Stepping into the room and closing the room, he feels overwhelmed with emotions. He throws down his bags and sits down and the far side of the bed, facing away from the door, and puts his head into his hands feeling tears run down his face. He sat there like that for 10 minutes and was too engulfed in his feelings that he didn’t hear his door open and close. “I thought you said you were fine.” He hears a female voice say behind him. He turns around and brushes his tears off his face seeing Carol Danvers. “I- I am.” He chokes. Carol sits down on the bed next to him. “I know you don’t want to talk about it, but you can’t keep it in you. It will make it worse.” “I just miss him. It seems like everyone I love has to go. I thought he was going to be around forever, you know, how like little kids think their dad- their dad will always be there.” He says through tears. She puts her arm around him and squeezes him. “I know.” She comforts him. He leans into her and she pulls him in closer, putting his head on her lap. They sit like that for a while. Peter crying and Carol rubbing his arm. 

After a while, Peter falls asleep and Carol lays him down and walks out. 

When Peter wakes up, it’s dinner time. He changes his clothes and walks into the dining room to see all of the Avengers sitting around the table eating. He gulps and Steve motions to a seat next to him. Peter walks to it and sits down awkwardly. Carol shares a knowing glance with him, Bruce looks up and mouths hey, Clint nearly chokes on his food, Dr Strange continues eating, and Wanda finally breaks the silence. “Hey, Peter.” She says. “Hey.” Peter responds, rubbing his hands nervously on his lap. Wanda uses her powers to bring food over to him. Chicken, corn, salad, and milk. His favourite. Normally he would dig right in but he picks around, not really having an appetite. “So, Pete. Why did you have us come?” Strange asks, but before anyone could answer Clint talks. “I still don’t know why we’re letting the kid come in here.” “Peter” Steve stresses, “Is an Avenger. All Avengers are welcome here.” “But,” Clint protests, “We have no witnesses to claim that he is officially. Tony made him one because he had no choice and there are no living people to prove that he is.” “I’m a witness.” Strange adds. “Enough.” Wanda shuts them down. “Guys, do we really have to fight?” Bruce asks. The table bursts into argument and Peter shrinks down into his seat. Everybody stops at the same time, and Peter wonders why until she sees Pepper strutting in. “Such a nice way to treat your guest.” She says while grabbing her food and sits down at the head of the table. Wanda stands up, washes her dishes, puts them in the dishwasher, and walks into the rec room. Clint and Stephen follow suit, and Peter does the same. Steve puts his hand on Pete’s back and says, “So, Pete. Why did you call us here?” Peter looks up and gulps. “Follow me.”

Steve follows Peter into his room and sits down on a cushy chair. He sinks into it and mumbles, “Tony always needed to be extra.” “That’s why I called everyone here.” Peter says sharply. “S-sorry, Captain. I-I just have- Mr Stark- he-he asked me to do a bunch of things.” “Nothing to be sorry about. I’ve never seen you that confident before.” “Tony left me a list of things to do after leaving me a message- wait. I think there’s one for you here, too.” Peter grabs his backpack and digs around. “What happened after that fight?” Steve asks. “I fell into a tree and a building exploded. I woke up and Ned was talking to me. I tried to get your shield but I couldn’t. Then I woke up and Pepper was holding me and flying back to her place. A week later I woke up. Then I healed for about a month and now I’m here. What happened to you and the wizard?” “Jeez, kid. You're getting more like Tony every day.” Peter didn’t mind Steve calling him kid because before Tony got married, Peter swore they would get together. “I got knocked into the building that exploded, but I covered myself with my shield so I ended up in the same state as you. The explosion knocked away my shield.” “Got it!” Peter says excitedly. He grabs Tony’s helmet and sets it down on a stool next to Steve. “Before I start this, Tony wanted me to tell you that you are the only one as good as Tony Stark and that he loves you.” A projection of Tony appears of him sitting down on the bed.

“Jesus, kid. Why did you go through my shit? I mean, if you and Steve are watching this, then you did. And I trust that you did because you are SUPER nosey. Tomorrow we are going to try out the time machine on Scott so I am filming this in my room. So, hey Cap. I assume you are the first one to get this, and if you aren’t, well you will be because Tony Stark is never wrong. Even though you are fourth down on the list. I also know the kid. Since he is in the room, I gave you your very own message that the kid will give you. See ya.” He turns off the recording and Steve turns to Peter.

“Where is that projection?” “In your shield.” “Wow. We all had our doubts about you at first, but damn you're a genius. Peter can’t help grinning proudly. Captain America- The Captain America- said that he was a genius! “I gotta get back to my room to watch this, Pete. Thanks. Do you want me to send anyone else here?” “Um, ya. Captain Marvel.” “You got it, kid.” He says and walks out.


	4. The Return

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking with me! Sorry about the wait!

Peter waits for an hour and then gets out a Death Star Lego set. He’s so intrigued with it that he didn’t hear knocking from his door. When he’s halfway finished, he hears someone behind him. “Impressive,” Carol says. Peter stands up in panic and embarrassment and starts to stutter. “I- I was uh- making this for my-uh- little brother.” “But you don’t have a little broth-” She gets cut off by a crash made by the Legos as they fall apart. “Shit!” Peter remarks loudly. Carol uses her powers and repairs the damage. “Thanks. But, I don’t even like Star Wars.” “Then why are you wearing a Star Wars shirt?” “Uh, damn it.” “Yeesh relax. You don’t think Tony never talked about you, do you? He did all the time. He always said that we would get along. When May disappeared, he took all of the things and put it into storage. Except for your stuff. He kept it in his guest room. And he took all of your Legos and put them in display cases. He knew you would come back.” They both stand there in silence. “So,” Peter says after a few seconds, “Sit down.” He puts down Tony’s helmet and a projection of him appears sitting on the bed. Peter busies himself and starts putting away clothes and neatening up. 

“Hey, Carol. First off, thanks for saving my ass. I’m pretty sure you are the second one to get this even though you are last on the list. Also, Peter, you can stay for this one because I know you are a total fangirl when it comes to her. One more thing, Peter. Stop cleaning or whatever and pretending you aren’t watching this because you are too damn embarrassed.” Peter perks up, sighs, and sits on a stool on the other side of the bed. “So, I hope you too are getting along because I’m NEVER wrong and if I am, then that’s bullshit. There’s not much to say here, but be good to him, Carol. He’s a good kid. Very annoying, persistent, confusing, he talks about pop culture WAY too much, he has a bunch of Avengers merch, but he’s a good kid. And don’t get him started on Star Wars. One more caution, don’t go near Ned with Peter. It’s dangerous. See ya.” 

The projection shuts down and Carol sees Peter on his phone wearing his Captain America hoodie. “Who are you texting?” She asks to fill the silence. “Ned.” He shoves his phone in his pocket, but she pulls it out with her powers and looks at the texts.

Peter: Man, Mr Stark just said that I have to watch this… so awkward! 

Ned: Dude relax.

Peter: She caught me with my Lego Death Star!

Ned: Hahaha loser

Ned: Wait. Who???

Peter: Captain Marvel…

Ned: YOOO YOU SUCK DUDE!!!

Peter: Man he just trash-talked me saying that i’m an annoying, geeky kid. 

Ned: In front of the queen herself? Yikes.

Peter: GTG it just ended. Wish me luck!

Ned: See ya!

Carol looks at Pete and sees him blushing. “I’m a queen? Wow. I’m flattered.” she teases. She starts typing. 

Peter: Hey Ned. It’s Carol.

Ned: Carol?

She looks up. “Wait, you told him about Spider-Man?” “It’s okay! Mr Stark is okay with it. He’s like Robin. And I’m like Batman. Get it?” She rolls her eyes and continues.

Peter: Captain Marvel.

Ned: YOOOO BRO STOP PLAYIN

Peter: Playin? 

Ned: This is actually Captain Marvel!!!!! I’M A HUGE FAN!!!!

Peter: You are not that supportive of a friend I see.

Ned: ??

Peter: You laughed at him when he said that I saw his Legos, which fell over so I had to repair it, and you like Captain Marvel more than Spiderman.

Ned: Yo you had to fix it? Yikes.

Peter: Hahaha

Carol tosses back Peter’s phone and he shoots out his webs to catch it. “I got to go get ready for bed. Who do you want me to get?” “Um, Clint.” He gulps. “Yikes. Quick tip, don’t let him see your geeky stuff.” She says and leaves the room.

About 15 minutes later, Clint knocks on the door. Peter, laying on his bed and playing on his phone (No longer in his Captain America hoodie) shoots out webs and swings open the door to reveal Clint in the doorway wearing a tank top and sweat pants. He steps in. “Sure, you can come in.” Peter retorts. “Listen, kid.” “Don’t call me that!” Peter says, sitting up. He puts down his phone and closes the door. “Fine, then. Listen, jackass. Is that better? Oh, I know why you don’t want anyone to call you that. It’s because that’s what Daddy Tony called you!” He says in a mocking tone. Peter shoots out his webs and ties up his hands, feet, and covers his mouth. “Shut up.” He mumbles, then takes out the helmet. “Aww, inherited Daddy’s helmet?” Clint says, and Peter whips around to see him untied. On the floor behind him, there’s a bunch of arrows. Clint salutes and Peter turns around to see Cap standing on a balcony across from Pete’s window. “You know, I don’t have to do this.” Peter says quietly. “Oh, but you do. Because whatever Tony Stark tells you to do, you do it.” Clint replies sharply. “Sit down.” “Nah, I’m good.” “I said sit down!” Peter says and ties him up to the chair and presses play. Another projection appears. 

“Hey, Clint. You are probably webbed up in a chair because you were being rude. Don’t worry, he did that to me when we first met. See, I told him that I would tell his aunt hottie about him and pow there were webs over my hand on his doorknob. Okay, so I’m dead. Don’t be a jerk to Peter because I know you gave him a hard time about being here. Listen here. If you are EVER an asshole to Peter, then I will personally come back from the dead to rip out your guts and leave you alive with the only thing for you to eat are your guts. Do I make myself clear? Good. Now-” 

The projection shuts off and the whole building shakes. “What the” Peter mumbles and jogs to the door. “Stay here.” He says before going out into the chaos. 

In the hall, everybody is running around, putting on their suits, and yelling. Wanda stops in front of Peter. “The monster you fought in Queens. It’s here!” She says and runs off again.

Peter quickly cuts Clint free, grabs his iron suit and puts it on. “What are you doing? Get your arrows!” He shouts to Clint. “What the hell is happening?” “Go!” Pete shouts and he runs off. A video call from Pepper pops up and she appears in the middle of his screen. He moves the image of her in her suit to the side. “Pete! Where are you?” “In my room! I just got Clint out!” “Come outside if you're up for it. You, Strange, and Steve are the only ones who know how to fight this thing!” “Wait! Where’s Morgan?” Asks Peter, remembering she begged to come along. “In my room! Let’s go!”

Peter exits the building to see Hawkeye, Scarlet Witch, Captain America, Pepper, Dr Strange, Hulk, and Captain Marvel all in a formation. “Took you long enough,” Hawkeye mutters. He sees the monster that he fought earlier and feels a knot form in his stomach. Before he can react, Wanda flings a piece of metal to Captain Marvel and she quickly wraps it around the monster, but it breaks through that. “It’s stronger than before!” Peter shouts, and Strange gives him a “No duh” look. Hulk and Wanda start meshing together pieces of metal while Pepper and Hawkeye shoots at it and Peter and Cap secure its feet. Once there’s enough meshed metal, Wanda throws it to Captain Marvel again and she wraps it around the monster. Hawkeye shoots a piece of flesh hanging between it’s torso and armpit and it screams in pain. Lashing out, everybody flies backwards. “Jesus, Clint!” Pepper shouts. “The kid isn’t even doing anything!” He shouts in reply. Peter uses his boosters in his suit and lands on top of the monster’s shoulder. He wraps his spider legs around it's face. Strange gets a portal around its neck, but like before, it lashes out again. The metal around its body crashes onto the roof of the building, Peter gets sent into another tree, and everyone else goes flying. “Morgan!” He shouts, then everything goes dark.


	5. Morgan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short chapter, but I decided to keep it short to spare you some tears. I love y'all 3000!

“Morgan… Morgan.” Peter mumbles as he slowly opens his eyes. His head is pounding, but he cries out in shock as he takes a look around. Rubble lies everywhere from the metal, and the Avengers look so weak. It’s terrifying. Peter has always looked up to the Avengers, and even after he became one, they still stand at celebrity status for him. He feels tears form in his eyes when he realizes that the metal landed right on top of Pepper’s room. Right where Morgan is. “Get Morgan…” Pete hears. He turns his head and sees Pepper lying nearby. “Pepper!” He croaks. “Morgan…” She says quietly and then she turns silent.

Normally, fighting through the remains of the building would be hard, but with his new suit, it’s not as hard. He groans in pain as he walks through what’s left of the hallways, but keeps going thinking of Morgan. “Help! Help! Daddy!” He hears a small voice cry out. “Morgan! I’m coming! Keep yelling!” “Hurry! I’m scared! Daddy!” She continues to shout. Peter is too focused to correct her. He stops walking when he hears the screaming from the other side of the door he’s next to. “Morgan! I’m here!” He pushes the door and sees Morgan crouched in the corner with her brown hair black. “Morgan!” He says, and rushes forward and wraps his arms around her. “Daddy. I know you would save me.” She says, sobbing into his shoulder. “It’s me. Peter.” “Where’s Daddy?” “Morgz, Daddy’s gone, you know that.” “When will he be back?” She says, innocence filling her voice. “He’s not, Morz.” “But you did!” “I know. But, but he’s not.” “Then I’ll find him!” She says bravely. “Peter,” He hears Karen say. “Would you like me to play her the video?” “Not yet.” “I want proof he’s not coming back!” “Are you sure? I know you don’t like that video.” “I don’t. But I need it.” “Fine.” He sighs, and a video projects from his suit. 

A shakey image appears of him landing on the ground. In front of him lays dying Tony Stark. “Mr Stark? Hey! Mr Stark? Can you hear me? It’s Peter! Hey… we won, Mr Stark. We won, you did it, sir, you did it. I’m sorry, Tony.” 

The projection disappears and Morgan crawls into Peter’s lap, sobbing, with Peter’s tears dripping on her head. He holds her, and they both cry. “Why- why did you say sorry?” Morgan wimpers. “I respected him. I felt guilty. I went on that ship, Morgz. I know that Dr Strange would be dead if I didn’t, but I disobeyed him. Multiple times. I let him down.” He says through tears. “He told me about you. He always told me that when he was gone, I had to take care of you. He said that you were too immature. I said he was wrong.” She croaks. “Why did he call you ‘Underoos’?” She adds. Peter chuckles. “I’ll tell you another time. Let’s get out of here.” He grabs her hand and they stand up. “Peter, Tony left a surprise for Morgan. Would you like me to activate it?” Karen asks. “What is it?” “A surprise.” “Sure.” “Put your hand on her chest.” He puts his hand against her chest, feeling her steady heartbeat. An iron suit wraps around her, designed to look like a mix of Tony’s and Pete’s. The arc reactor is painted on top of the spider symbol. Red, black, and yellow mix together. “Let’s go.” She says from beneath her helmet.


	6. Fever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry. Another short one! I haven't been sleeping and I want to get out as much as possible.

“Baby!” Pepper yells as she runs to hug Morgan after they leave the building. Morgan’s suit is off after Peter told her that if she didn’t tell Pepper, she could keep the suit. “Thank you, Peter.” Captain Marvel flies over and lands. She repairs the building with a swish of her hands. “Night.” She mumbles, then starts to head inside. “Wait! Carol, what do we do now?” Steve calls. “We’ll worry about it in the morning.” She grumbles, and Clint runs up to Pete’s side. “Baby hero.” He smirks, and Pete covers him in webs. He falls to the ground and starts rolling around to get out of it. “Good luck.” Steve says as he passes struggling Clint. Everybody heads inside, including Pepper and Morgan. Strange jogs inside, but first stops at Peter. “I thought you would do more, kid. Like always, Tony was wrong.” He says sharply. That hit Peter like a punch in the gut. He lashes out, the only thing in his mind being Tony dying in his arms. He snaps back to reality when Strange grips his arms. “Calm down, Peter. I was just testing to see how you were doing. Still bad, I see.” “Asshole.” Peter spits as Strange lets him go. He rushes inside to take a shower and go to bed.

“Peter!” Aunt May’s voice cuts the air. His eyes flutter open as he wakes up. He turns his head and sees May on video call on his nightstand. He tries to sit up, but can’t. He blinks and see’s arrows pinning him down to his mattress. His head whips around and see’s Clint chilling on a chair. “Morning, baby.” “Clint Barton, let Peter go! He’s just a kid!” “Which is exactly why I’m not letting him go.” He says slyly as he stands up. Pete struggles, but Clint puts his foot on his chest. “Nope.” “God, Clint, I WILL COME OVER THERE AND BEAT YOUR ASS IF YOU DON’T LET HIM GO!” “Oooo! I’m quivering in my boots!” He mocks and presses down harder. “Jesus, kid. How aren’t you passing out?” “Self… healing…T-Tony... Soup… super strength… I… I hate you-” Peter mutters before passing out. 

Peter wakes up but keeps his eyes close as to not end the soothing feeling of a hand brushing against his hair and forehead. Wait. He thinks. Who is this? He shoots up, but feels too weak and falls back down to stare up at Carol Danvers. He blushes, thinking about how weak he must seem in front of his idol. “Relax. He poisoned your nightly water so you would be weak. Normally, you should be dead! You have a high fever.” She says and wipes down his face with a cold washcloth. “Where is she?” He mutters. “Who?” “Aunt May. She was there. Where is she?” “Do you want me to get her?” He nods slowly and closes his eyes again. “I’ll be right back.” She whispers and leaves. “Fly out May Parker.” Carol says, muffled by the door. After a few minutes, he hears Pepper. “Ned Leeds wants to come.” “Sure. Whatever. Just get them out here. That’s all Peter’s been saying for the past hour. Ned, May, and Tony.” Pepper sighs, and the voices leave.


	7. Chapter 7

“Hey, dude. Wake up. When do I get to meet her? Captain America greeted me.” Ned whispers in Peter’s sleeping ear. “Ned?” He blinks. “How’s it going, man?” “Great. Wait- what are you doing here?” “I heard your aunt was coming and I decided that I could come here, too! This place is dope, dude.” Pete rolls his eyes and sits up. “So, Hawkeye poisoned you? Cool!” Ned exclaims. “No, not cool. He’s a complete ass!” “He really is.” Says a voice from the corner. Carol Danvers. Ned freaks out. “Oh my God! Cap- Captain Marvel! I-I’m a huge fan! I’m Ned, um, Peter’s friend.” “I know. I texted you. Remember?” “Uh, ya. I just thought that it might not have been you texting me or some shit- sorry. I’m rambling.” Carol chuckles and whips down Peter’s face again as Steve sticks his head in the room. “Hey, guys. Sorry, but Quil and Scott just arrived.” May shoves him out of the way. “Pete. You are so grounded.” After those words pierce the room, everyone exits and May sits down next to Peter. “Hey, May.” “Peter, listen. You swung out of the apartment, lied to Happy, fought a monster and nearly died, stayed with Pepper for a month, came here, fought the same monster, and got poisoned by Hawkeye! How long should you be grounded?” “I saved Morgan! Don’t forget that-” “No. The adult is talking now.” She replies in a sharp tone, not unlike Tony’s when he said that to Peter. “Stop! Okay? Just stop! Tony Stark left his last wishes with me and you are grounding me?” Peter explodes. As if on cue, Ned knocks on the door and pokes his head in. “Hey, man. Um, May? Can I give him his homework?” She nods and leaves the room silently. “Don’t worry, dude. You don’t have homework.” Peter relaxes. “MJ is mad that you haven’t been texting back.” “Well, tell her I’m busy.” “You can tell her yourself.” He hands Pete his phone. “Later.” He mumbles and puts down the phone. “Ned, listen. Have you ever not been able to complete an assignment?” Ned nods, clearly confused. “So you know that stress, disappointment, and failure you feel?” “Dude, you're on medical leave. Don’t worry about any projects you miss.” “I had a message to give to Nat.” “Who?” “Natasha.” “Dude, who’s that?” “Natasha Romanoff!” “Pete quit the superhero talk.” “Black Widow! The reason that I’m in this bed right now!” Silence fills the air until they hear a loud shout from down the hallway that sounds like Clint. Peter gets out of bed, his pyjama pants brushing against the floor, and nearly falls. Ned catches him and the walkout together, Peter’s weight on Ned.

Outside, Clint is on the floor with May standing over him. “Aw, baby Peter is worried! And he needs Neddy to help him.” Clint remarks. May goes in for another punch, but Peter stops her. “Man, that dude is an ass.” Ned mumbles. “You ain’t that great yourself,” Clint smirks then gets up. He dashes to attack Peter, but Scott appears in front of him and knocks him out. “First me, then him.” Peter jokes. “Yo, Pete, isn’t this the guy that attacked you after you stole Captain America’s shield?” Ned asks. Peter opens his mouth to say something back but decides against it because he’s supporting him. “So you told him about me?” Scott thinks out loud. But before he can answer, Peter cries out in pain and shock. He falls on the floor and Clint stands up behind him. “Weakling.” He mutters, then struts away.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know it's another short one, but when I wrote the last sentence I thought it would be a good way to end a chapter.

“That ass.” Two words come out of Peter’s mouth slurred. “Something’s wrong with him.” He hears by his side. He looks up and see’s Cap sitting next to his bed. “I mean, more than usual.” “I don’t blame him.” In front of the bedsits Peter Quill. “Dude’s been through a lot.” “Ya,” Says Wanda sitting on the other side of him. “But still. We all have. He wasn’t the only one who lost someone close to them. By the way, Peter, none of this would have happened if it wasn’t for you.” “Does anyone realize I’m awake?” Croaks Peter. “Hey, kid. Are you okay?” Cap asks. “Why does he keep beating me up? This is just getting stupid.” “I mean, you're fine overall.” Strange inserts from the corner. “I examined you and you just have a bit of that poison shit in your bloodstream. What?” He adds at the questioning looks. “I used to be as rich as Tony! You know that I was a surgeon, right?” “Why would Clint poison a kid?” Bruce continues. “Clint wouldn’t. He was close to Nat and I understand why he would be upset, but he wouldn’t go this far.” Wanda explains and stands up. “Every time Clint attacks Peter, the monster comes or something bad happens. Peter couldn’t get his things in time when the monster attacked WHILE he was talking to Clint! So maybe,” She concludes while pacing around. “He isn’t. That monster thing is. And he attacks Peter because he’s the youngest so we would all be worried and distracted so the world would be vulnerable to an attack!” “But we’re all together right now, distracted,” Scott adds with a worried look in his eyes. As soon as those words leave his mouth, a loud crash comes from outside. Everybody looks at each other, then gets up, throws on their suits and runs outside. Peter gets up and runs into the empty hallway. “May! Ned!” He shouts as he runs down the hallway. “Peter!” He hears May yell from behind him. He whips around and starts to dash to meet her, but the ground shakes and he falls into the infinite darkness. 

A bright light pierces the blackness of the back of Peter’s eyelids, so he immediately shuts them. After a few seconds, he wearily opens them and realizes the light isn’t coming from the ceiling lights. It’s coming from the sun, which kisses his face with warmth as dust settles on the rubble of what’s remaining of the building. He stands up and looks around panicked. “May,” he whispers to himself as he sees May unconscious underneath a metal bar. Rushing over, he puts his hands underneath the bar and uses all of his remaining strength to throw it off of her. He lifts her up into his arms but stops. What am I supposed to do? He thinks to himself. “Peter?” He hears a small voice from behind him whimper. He turns around and sees a miny Iron man. “Morgz.” He says voiceless. “I found your friend, the nerdy one, on top of a pile of Legos.” She looks up at him with so much faith. “Where is he?” She turns around and runs off, looking back and mentioning for him to follow.

They arrive in the remains of Ned’s room, with Ned collapsed on top of Legos. Peter squats down next to him, puts down May, and his eyes flutter open. “Pete? Yo, dude. You have no idea how happy I am to see you. I don’t know what happened. I was just putting Owen, you know, the dude from Jurassic Park, on top of the building and the floor shook and I fell and- shit. It fell apart.” “Dude, you gotta get up. Morgz, can you help him?” Morgan rushes to Ned’s side and helps him up and supports him. Peter picks up May again and they walk out of the mess, but none of them was prepared for what they see when they leave.


	9. Amongst the rubble

Amongst the rubble of the main Avengers building is rubble from more buildings. The entire city is in ruins, but what came out of it is beautiful. Neighbours are out helping each other. Dogs are barking, helping others find their owners. “Morgan!” Peter hears and sees Pepper running to them. “What are you wearing?” “Daddy left it for me!” She shouts back in joy. Peter removes his helmet, but Cap runs up to the group. “Leave it on. The fight hasn’t ended.” Peter hesitates but puts it back on when he hears a voice. “Spider-Man! Captain America! Oh my God!” Peter turns around and sees Flash. Great. “Flash? What do you want?” Ned asks. “Spider-Man! What are you doing with Ned Leeds and May Parker?” Peter hands May to Ned. “You had your helmet off! Your hair looks like this kid’s I know, Penis Parker.” “Oh, Peter Parker?” “What? Ya! He’s a complete loser. But you, you are my hero!” Peter prepares himself to take off his helmet, but Cap steps in front of him. “Kid, don’t.” “Cap, listen. You don’t understand!” “Oh, I do. Let me explain in a language you understand. If everybody knew the Emporer was evil, where would the excitement come from?” “Star Wars?” Flash inserts. “Penis Parker loves that shit!” “Go ahead.” Cap finishes and steps back. Peter takes off his helmet and Flash leaps back in shock. “P-Penis Parker?” Peter smirks and steps forward. “Hey! Pete!” Carol yells and runs to the scene. “Put your helmet back on! We’ll get Fury to deal with him.” He looks at her and puts his helmet back on. “Wait, you know Captain Marvel?” Peter stares at him for a second, then punches him. He swings back for another punch, but Pepper, lands in front of him and a grabs his arm. “Peter! What would Tony think?” “Tony’s gone!” He spits back. “He’s never coming back! I lied to you, Morgz. He isn’t! He’s not like me!” A projection appears from his suit, and he falls back in shock. 

It’s Tony.

“Kid, if you’re watching this, then you're doing something stupid. You probably shouting at Pepper, revealed your identity to that Flash kid, or something else. But listen, Pete. You gotta get through this.” 

The projection shuts down. “The Tony Stark knew me?” Flash asks in shock. “He knew you because of me.” Peter mutters through tears. “I told him everything you did to torment me. Congratulations. Tony Stark hates you.” “Well,” Flash stutters. “I wouldn’t have done it if I knew you were Spider-Man!” “Well, Spider-Man and Iron man hate you.” “In fact, all of the Avengers hate you.” Carol adds. Happy runs up to them in panic. “Carol! Get Nick Fury here now! Cap, start loading up the jet!” He orders. Carol nods and pulls out her phone. “Wait, the jet?” Cap asks. “Ya. We gotta get out of New York and find somewhere safe!” “Like where?” “Norway.” They all nod in unison. “Can you bring me to the jet, Happy?” Ned asks frustrated. “Ya.” They both head off to the jet. “Fury is going to New Asgard!” Carol shouts then flies to the jet. “Pepper, can you take care of him?” Peter asks. “Then you gotta take care of Morgan.” He smiles then picks up Morgan. “Better watch out, Pete. She hates being picked up.” Pepper adds. “By anyone but Peter!” She giggles joyfully. Pepper rolls her eyes, grabs Flashes collar, then drags him to the jet. “Where is the jet?” “It’s invisible, Morgz! I once saved this jet, you know.” Peter answers. “I don’t like that Flash guy.” “Nobody does.” “Can I torment him?” “If I didn’t see it, then it didn’t happen.” He teases. “And I can always close my eyes.” They walk off to the jet and take their seats, giggling as Flash stares in awe.


	10. New Asgard

“I’m not touching you!” Is the first thing Peter hears when he wakes up from a nap. He looks over and sees Morgan with her finger in Flashes face. He slaps it, and Peter jumps up to stand over him. “What do you want, Penis Parker?” he sneers. “What does penis mean?” Morgan asks innocently. “Nothing.” He rolls his eyes. “Stop bothering her.” “Or what?” Peter’s arm shoots out and covers him in webs sticking him to the seat. Morgan returns to torment him but is lifted up in the air by a red glow. She moves over to Pepper and gets set down. “I believe this is yours?” Wanda asks. “Thanks, Wanda.” “Hey, where is Clint?” “He doesn’t know we left.” “Hey, dude. I got a new set. Wanna see?” Ned asks. Peter nods, and Ned pulls out a box. Lego Star Wars Tatooine Set 3,000 pieces “Woah! That’s insane!” “Insanely lame.” Flash mumbles. Peter closes his mouth with webs and sits down on the floor with Ned to start building. “Okay, let’s see. First we-” Ned starts, but Peter crumbles up the instructions. “We’re gonna do this freehand.” “Wicked.” As they finish up Luke’s house, Morgan sits down next to them. “Can I help?” “Sure, Morgz.” Peter responds.

“Oh no!” Morgan exclaims in panic. “We’re landing! Tatooine is going to fall apart!” Peter wraps it up in webs. “There. Safe and sound.” Just then, the jet bumps the ground and they all go flying. They’re so busy laughing that they don’t see the door open and Thor walking in. “What’s this about?” He booms. They all stop laughing and stare in awe. “Really, Thor?” Wanda asks from the back. “Hammer on the toilet? Not cool!” “I got it.” Carol says as she walks back. In a few seconds, she emerges holding Thor’s hammer. “Cool!” Morgan shouts. “Wow, kid. You like her better?” “Obviously.” “You like me better, don’t you, Peter?” “Ya! Of course!” “Hey!” Carol laughs. “He’s immortal so I need to get on his good side.” “You never know, I could be immortal.” “But you aren’t.” “Maybe I am. I mean, I haven’t died so there’s no way of telling.” “Mhm!” A muffled voice comes from Flash. “Who is this?” Thor asks. “Nick Fury is gonna take care of him.” Peter answers standing up. “Can somebody explain to me what is happening?” May asks, emerging from the back. “May! You’re up!” Ned says happily. “We’re in New Asgard. Norway.” Wanda answers as she grabs her bags. Carol sets down the hammer and grabs her things. Cap holds his duffel bag in one hand and Thor’s hammer in the other. “Oh come on! Can anybody lift that?” Thor shouts. Steve puts it down, and Wanda tries lifting it up with her powers. When she fails, Peter walks up to it, grips it, and tries to pick it up. He nearly falls at the effort. A muffled laugh comes from Flash, and Peter’s leg swings up to kick him in the balls. Wanda lifts Peter up before he can do anything and walks off of the jet, Peter struggling in the air to grab his things.

“Woah. It’s beautiful!” Flash says in awe. “Peter Parker.” A deep voice says. They all turn and see Nick Fury walking up to them. “A month without Tony and you’ve already screwed up.” “Sorry-” Peter starts, but Nick puts up a hand. “You know, everybody, including me, told him he was insane to hire a teenager. I started to think I was wrong. Wanna know what I learned? I’m never wrong.” “This is awesome! Penis Parker is getting in trouble by Nick Fury! Woah! You're more of a loser than I thought!” Flash shouts and laughs. Nick struts up to him and he shuts up. “You must be Flash. I’m Nick Fury. I’m gonna erase your memory and send you back to Queens.” “But-” He starts to protest but he stops.” “Nick, stop scaring kids.” Carol laughs and they embrace. “Pete’s just a kid!” “How many times have you had to comfort him?” “Okay, he has a little PTSD! Who can blame him? His parents died, and his uncle and Tony died in his arms! Also, Clint keeps attacking him.” “I know. Let’s go inside before everybody finds out that the Avengers are falling apart.”

“You have your suspicions, don’t you. Well, let’s hear them.” Nick sighs as he sits down on the beige couch. They’re in an ugly building but it’s abandoned. “It isn’t Clint doing this,” Steve responds first, followed by Bruce. “That monster is. It must have taken control of him or something. Every time he’s doing something against Peter, that monster comes. But it’s too strong to destroy. Not even Carol can beat it.” Nick shakes his head. “May I say something?” Flash asks from the chair in the corner he’s tide up to. “Let’s hear it.” Nick mumbles. “Well, if that thing is to hard to beat, then it can’t be beaten! It has to have a different source powering it. Something that is using the monster to distract you so it the source can do whatever!” Everybody falls silent and looks at each other. “The kid might be right,” Steve says after a few seconds. “But why would it need Clint?” Wanda speaks the question on everybody’s mind. “So that we think that it’s the main source and think that it’s using Clint!” Morgan says and her eyes twinkle with excitement. “Go find Thor and he’ll take you guys to a hotel or something,” Nick says and everybody realizes it’s growing darker outside. “I’ll keep Flash here with me. I won’t wipe his memory yet; he may be useful.” 

Thor leads them to a base inside of a mountain, just as glamorous as the Avengers base. Once again, Peter gets a room on an upper level by himself. He sets his stuff on the floor, grabs Tony’s helmet, and flops down on the bed. “FRIDAY?” He whispers through the darkness of his room. “Yes, Peter?” She answers. “Can you tell me a story about him?” “Of course.” Peter falls to sleep listening to the great adventures of Tony Stark.


	11. Chapter 11

A scream wakes up Peter. He listens to it echo around the base as he fumbles for the light, still holding Tony’s helmet. Once he turns it on, he pulls on a shirt and runs outside, his bare feet slapping against the hard floor. The scream was of terror. He looks around and sees Wanda coming out of her room from across the floor and she flies over. “Peter! Are you okay?” “Ya. Who screamed?” “You did,” Steve says as everybody else comes out of their rooms. “No. No, I didn’t. I would know!” “His Spidey sense!” Carol exclaims. They all run downstairs to see Strange kneeling over Flash’s body. His eyes are bloodshot and the colour is drained out of his face, but he’s breathing. Strange tosses a note over to them and Bruce picks it up. “I found this kid.” He reads aloud. “I hope you didn’t replace me.” “He knows. He found us.” Wanda says in horror. As the words leave her mouth, an arrow shoots across the room and strikes Carol’s heart. “Wow. You figured it out.” A snarky voice comes from the shadows as Clint steps into the open.   
“Of course I know! You think you can just leave me behind and come here without me noticing?” “Clint. If you're still in there, you need to let us know.” Cap says cautiously. “I’m just glad I got here when I did. Did I miss the planning?” Clint says. “Um, ya.” “Well, then it turns out you found out the truth. You're smarter than we thought.” “Clint, this is your last chance. Just let us know you're still in there.” Cap repeats. “But not that smart,” Clint mumbles as he prepares his bow to shoot again. “How are you doing back there?” Cap calls out and Wanda looks up from her hands busy at work on Carol’s wound with Strange nervously bending over her. “This is gonna take a while!” Cap suddenly extends his arm and Stormbreaker and Mjölnir fly forward. Stormbreaker lands in his hand, but Mjölnir flies past him. They all look back and see Thor gripping the hammer. “Wow. I feel so overdressed.” He jokes. Peter glances down and realizes that he is still holding Tony’s helmet. His fingers tap the side and his suit surrounds his body. He tosses the helmet to Cap and his suit goes on him. After the helmet goes around the entire group, it gets set down and a projection of Iron Man appears. “Clint. Come back. I may be dead but I will not let you hurt any of them. Before Pepper, Morgan, and Peter, they were my only family. You were too. Don’t do this-” The image breaks up as a miny Iron Man walks up behind the group. Its hands come up and remove its helmet. “Morgan.” Pepper gasps. She flashes Peter a devilish grin and puts her helmet back on. “Wow. You guys really are stupid.” Clint says as he lets an arrow go to Morgan. She sticks out her hand and it explodes. 

Somethings wrong. Peter knows it. His spider-sense is getting too overwhelming. He squints his eyes just as screaming comes from outside and thumps of footsteps. “It’s here.” Cap mumbles. “So are we.” Says Hulk, a new determination forming in his voice. “Avengers!” Cap shouts as everybody gets in a circle. “Oh just fucking assemble.” Clint groans. “Assemble.” Thor finishes as he smirks at Clint. 

They all emerge from the base, look around at the chaos, and go off forming an unspoken plan. Peter gets ready to leave but stops when he sees Morgan looking around in confusion. “Morgz! We gotta get these people to safety!” He shouts. Peter runs over to her side and starts swinging over to the citizens as she flies over. Peter busies himself in ushering everyone to safety. As he’s gathering a group of around 15 people into the jet he hears a whistling by his ear. He turns around to see a horrific sight: Morgan on the ground with an arrow sticking out of her chest in a pool of her blood. “Morgan!” He shouts in horror as he runs over and drops by her side. “Come on, Morgz. It’s gonna be okay.” She moans in pain. “Pete? I thought you said Daddy’s gone.” “He is, Morgan.” “Then why is he standing over your shoulder?” She reaches out past his shoulder and tears fill his eyes. “Morgan. Please. I can’t lose you too. I’ve lost too much.” “You haven’t lost anybody.” She whispers. He grabs her helmet and puts it on the ground next to them. A small dribble of blood is coming from her mouth and tears are pouring down her cheeks. “We’re all right here.” She giggles and it sends a wave of bliss through Peter but it ends quickly. She’s no longer breathing. “Friday?” He gasps. “I’m sorry.” Her voice seems to be like the only thing in the world. Him, Friday’s voice, and the tiny body in his arms.


	12. Chapter 12

“You bastard!” Peter shouts looking up at Clint smiling. He hears the last truck full of people pull away and the jet fire up. Steve runs up behind him. “Kid! Come on! It’s time to go!” He grabs his shoulders and Peter reluctantly stands up in a daze and gripping Morgan to his chest. As Steve escorts Peter to the jet, he shoots Clint a hurt look. 

“I’ll be able to save her but it will be a long recovery.” Wanda sighs. “I’ll also need Shuri to help. There’s only so much I can do.” “Just do it!” Pepper sobs. “Happy, Wakanda.” She orders as she follows Wanda out of the cabin carrying Morgan. Peter only hears this happening as he stares forward into space. “Hey, kid. She’s gonna be okay.” Steve says sitting down next to him. God. Peter just looks so helpless and depressed. He wraps him in a hug and Peter falls into it, sobbing. His body convulses in pain. He’s lost so much in, would it be 16 years or 21 years? Probably 16. He’s so young and he’s lost Tony, Uncle Ben, and his parents. 

The Asgardians exit the jet after the Avengers to see T'Challa and Shuri waiting for them. “We better hurry,” Shuri says as soon as she sees Morgan. Before turning her eyes glance up to Peter, swaying and staring, more lost than ever. Wanda, Morgan, and Shuri disappear into the castle. “Make yourselves at home,” T'Challa says. “Steve?” A voice comes from the side. “Buck.” Steve chuckles and leaves Peter’s side to hug his old friend. “Pete? Why don’t you help us figure out where the source of the monster is?” The now composed Pepper asks gently. He perks up from his haze. “Did you get anything that can trace it?” He asks. “A piece of flesh from the monster.” “Perfect!” He says excitedly. “Your highness?” He asks politely turning to face T'Challa. “Do you have a lab?” “Right this way.” He smiles and leads them to the lab. 

“This is weird,” Peter says looking up from his work at the rest of the impatient Avengers. “It’s coming from a gas station about a few blocks away from my place.” “Then we go there, shut it down, and leave before they even know what’s happening,” Bucky says determinedly. “If only it was that easy.” Bruce sighs as he shakes his head. “Well, what else do you got, genius?” “Hey!” Carol shouts and jumps in between them. “Bucky’s right. We don’t know what to expect, so it’s better if we don’t have a plan.” They all nod in agreement when Shuri runs in. “Peter? Pepper?” 

In the ward, Pepper and Peter stand silently as they stare at the sleeping Morgan. Her chest rises and falls which comforts both of them. “Morgan?” Peter whispers, slowly walking up to her. Her eyes blink open and they fill with curiosity. “Why are you so upset? Wait. Where are we?” “We’re in Wakanda. Shuri just saved you.” “Daddy always said that he promised that he would take me here one day. This is like the same thing, right?” “Exactly.” Peter smiles as he hugs her. “May I see my daughter now?” Pepper asks annoyed. Peter nods and moves out of the way. “Morgan, honey.” She sobs as she grips her child. “You are no longer allowed in that suit unless you need it to survive. Understood? It’s not safe enough!” “Actually, I could get you a safer suit for her that I made. It looks like her original one, but underneath the armour is a suit just like T’Challa’s.” Shuri says with a hopeful tone in her voice. “Listen, princess. I’m glad you saved her life, but no.” Pepper replies sharply. “I wanna see!” Peter says, the excitement from his voice resonating around the room. Shuri smiles, nods and leads him out of the room.


	13. Chapter 13

The doors open to reveal a space filled with so much technology, Peter has to hold himself back from squealing with joy. Shuri smiles to herself and starts heading to the back. He follows and shoves his hands in his pockets as to not touch anything. “Here it is!” Shuri says proudly. A small suit that looks exactly the same as before sits there on a model undisturbed. His face must have fallen because Shuri looks at him. “Punch it.” “What?” “Ya. Punch the suit!” He swings his arm back and punches it and it flies across the room. She rolls her eyes, brings it back, and says, “Punch it again.” He does but instead, it’s him who flies across the room. He gets up and smiles. “It’s just like Black Panther’s!” “Same technology. I just used his, made a copy only smaller and had it line the armour. Also,” she says as she shoots an arrow at it from a bow and it bounces off of the suit, not a single mark left. “Woah!” Peter exclaims loudly and runs up to it. “We could use this! He wouldn’t be expecting this! It would throw him off and we could get to the source!” Shuri smiles. “I’ll go get them.” She leaves and Peter looks around in awe as he waits. 

“This could actually end this whole thing!” Pepper is saying to Shuri when they enter the room. “I wanna try it on!” Morgan shouts with excitement. Shuri puts an arc reactor pin on her shirt and pushes it. Everybody watches as the suit surrounds Morgan. “Peter! I look just like Daddy!” “You sure do.” Peter chuckles. A knocking comes from the door and Shuri runs up to it and opens it to reveal Okoye and T’Challa looking serious. “A ship has entered. We believe it might be Clint.” Wanda, Bucky, and Steve look at each other worried. “He found us.” Steve mumbles. Okoye looks at them and nods. “This is a fight we all must fight. What is the plan?” “Pete?” Everybody looks at him in the back with Morgan. Clear a path for us to the ship they came in, I guess.” He starts nervously. As he continues, he finds more confidence. “Carol should take on the monster. She’s the only one strong enough to keep it away from us. Hulk should also help her just in case.” He nods at Bruce and Carol. “Morgan, you are going to have the most dangerous part.” “No!” Pepper gasps but Wanda puts a hand on her shoulder. “With her new suit, she’s basically invincible. Besides, she could save us all. Maybe the world.” She comforts Pepper, then nods for Peter to continue. “Morgan, you're going to have to walk around looking like you have no idea what is going on. Any questions?” Before anybody could say anything, the ground shakes. “Let’s do this. I’ll call Ned to see if he can get a map inside the ship.” “But he’s just a kid! He can’t do that!” Carol exclaims. “He hacked into a suit made by Tony. Don’t worry.” Pepper smirks.


	14. Chapter 14

Everybody emerges from the castle to see the monster, Clint, and an army of creatures to absorb to describe. “What are you waiting for?” Clint’s voice echos across the space between them. Chaos erupts everywhere, the creatures charging forward, the Dora Milaje charge into them, Carol and Hulk start for the monster, and watching over this is Clint with a sicking grin on his face. The avengers split up with the same goal in mind. Morgan goes alone straight forward.

They all arrive at the ship at the same time, Pepper still watching Morgan. Peter takes her arm and leads them all inside the ship. It’s dark corridors and blinking lights make their stomachs churn, the maze of hallways makes heads spin. A map of the ship appears on Peter’s screen with a message: Got in! Good luck! -Ned “Follow me.” Peter says. When they get into the control room, they look out the window in awe. Captain Marvel flies straight through the monster’s chest and it dies, falling to the ground. Strange puts a force field around the ship and leaves it scratchless, but the falling of the monster killed almost all of the creatures and some soldiers. Morgan stands there looking around confused and Clint climbs up on the monster’s body to look directly into the control room of the ship. “You thought there was a source controlling me? Pathetic.” He spits out. “I have nothing left. My family left me after they found out what I did and you think I’m evil! What do I have left?” A cruel smile spread across his face and it seemed like everything that he did was in slow motion but it wasn’t. He took his arrow and put it in his bow. It splits the air going straight at Morgan’s chest. The suit glows purple and unharmed Morgan smirks. She runs up to Clint and he cringes back, but she freezes before punching the ground. “Clint, you have us. You always have. We will never leave you.” Cap says. He climbs up on top of the ship and stares at him, his shield and his hammer still in the ship. “Ned.” Peter whispers. A few seconds pass until there is a response. “Ya, dude? Did the map work?” “Yes, but it will take too long. We don’t have much time. Can you try to pinpoint the source?” “Sure.” Peter looks over at Pepper and mouths hold on. She nods and spreads the message to Bruce who passes it on to Carol who tells Cap. 

After about 10 minutes of Cap talking to Clint and Morgan going, “Can we hurry this up? I’m getting sore.” Ned responds. “There isn’t a source. It’s just… a ship.” “No. There has to be.” Peter responds shocked. He adds Pepper to the video chat and she looks over at Peter. “I really don’t want to be nerding out with you guys right now.” Ned shows them the map and, sure enough, it’s just a ship. “Then it’s somewhere else.” Says Pepper, determined. Ned shakes his head slowly. “I already checked.” She spreads the word to everyone and they all go still and quiet. “You didn’t believe me. Now you know there is no source.” Clint says, his face unmoving. Just then, an angry shout comes from little innocent Morgan. “YOU HURT PETE!” She slams her fist on the ground, sending everything except for her and the ship backwards. “Shuri? The arrow wasn’t that strong!” Peter whispers in shock to Shuri over the mic. “Her anger must have done something to the vibranium.” Morgan runs up to Clint on the ground and punches his face. “You bastard.” She whispers softly to him. The innocent 6-year-old Morgan is gone. Leaving only rage and Pepper sobbing.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know it's lame.

“My baby…’ Peper whispers quietly to herself. Peter keeps his eyes hooked on the scene. Clint looks up in shock and fear. “The source…” He mutters. Everyone turns to look at him. “I forgot! Ned said the source was in a gas station! It realised Clint was getting weaker and took Morgan! Ned? Pull up the map to the source.” The ever-pressing depression in the room gets lighter as everyone knows that Morgan will be saved. Except for Pepper. “It’s going to hurt her!” Peter is about to respond, but a map pops up on his screen. Carol hugs Pepper and he looks at the map. “Get in the jet, guys!” He whisper-shouts. Strange creates a portal and everyone falls through into the jet. He makes a portal under Morgan and Clint and puts Morgan in a secure room that she can’t get out of. 

“We have arrived!” Happy’s voice wakes Peter and he blinks sleepily. All the avengers file out, but Pepper stops. “What about Morgan?” “She can’t come,” Cap says gently. She starts throwing a fuss, but Wanda makes her unconscious and puts her on the ship. Peter taps his suit and it goes off leaving him in normal clothes. “I’ll go in first.” He says and walks in. A man is at the counter. He’s medium in hight and has some stubble. “Excuse me, sure. C-can I have a look in the back?” Peter asks walking up to the counter. The man looks up. “No.” He returns back to counting money. “Sir, I am with Avengers and we must see in the back!” “Nice try, kid.” Peter taps his web shooter and his suit covers his body as the others walk in. The man looks up in shock and steps out of the way. They all file into the room, but nothing appears unusual. Wanda’s hands glow red and a black box with a green light float up. The door to the room opens to reveal little Morgan. “Morgz?” Peter asks. “Move. That’s mine.” She says. Carol flies up behind her and holds her as she fights back and Bruce punches the box. It falls to pieces on the ground and Morgan falls, color draining out of her.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, the next chapter is the last one. This chapter is very sweet and emotional. I cried writing it!!

It took a year for the Avengers to fully recover. “I’m gonna find you Morgz!” Peter teases as he walks around the forest near the Stark household. She giggles and he runs to her tent and crawls in to see a smiling Morgan. “Found you.” She grins and all the shadows seem to fall away. “Hey, Petey?” She asks seriously. “What is it?” “You know how Scott can go back in time?” “Ya…” “Well, can we go back to Daddy’s death? As a birthday present?” He stumbles back in shock. “Morgan, you know we can’t. It will mess up the timeline.” “What if we go back after the first time and fix it back to normal? You are an 18-year-old genius yet a 7-year-old figured that out.” Peter chuckles. “I suppose we could.” The stand-up and run inside to discuss the idea with the others.

“Ready, Morgz?” Peter asks, looking across the platform. They are both in the time travel suits. She gives him a thumbs up and the turn at Bruce. “Three! Two! One!” Reality flies away.

“I am… inevitable.” Thanos says. “It worked! Morgan looks up at Peter in excitement. “Now, watch this.” He says to her. Thanos snaps his hand but the stones are gone. “And I am Iron Man.” Tony snaps his fingers and Peter puts on his metal suit, grabs Morgan, and they fly over to the spot where Tony takes his last breath. As all the villans fade away, Tony stumbles over and sits down. “Squirt? Kid? What?” He croaks. “Hey, Mr Stark. We’re from the future. For Morgan’s 7th birthday she wanted to do this.” Peter says through tears. Tony nods, knowing what is going to happen. Morgan curls up into Tony and Peter takes off his metal armour and reveals his time travel suit. “You better fix this. I want to be able to say goodbye to my husband.” A voice comes from behind Peter. He turns around and sees Pepper. “Everyone understands. Even you.” Peter nods and turns back around. “I miss you, Daddy.” Tony wraps his arm around Morgan. “I know, squirt. Come here, kid.” Peter goes to the other side of Tony and sits down like Morgan. Tony wraps his other arm around Peter. “You were always like my son.” “I’ve texted you as often as possible. But you never respond.” “Because I’m dead.” Tony retorts. Morgan looks up at her father and smiles. “Shit.” His jaw drops and Pepper eyes him suspiciously. “Two years and you still remember. Wow.” “I’ll never forget you.” Peter curls into Tony and Morgan lays her head in his lap. “We love you 3000.” They say in unison. His arc reactor blinks and then fades away. Peter stands up, wipes his tears, then faces the group. “We will come back and make it like this never happened. I promise. Morgz, it’s time to go.” She looks up at him, gives Tony a hug, and takes Peter’s hand.

“They made it back!” Bruce says. Cap runs up to the platform as soon as he spots the tears in their eyes. “You guys okay?” Morgan hugs Peter. “Best birthday ever.” “Now we gotta go back.” Peter says looking up at cap. “Three! Two! One!”

“And I am Iron Man.” Tony snaps his fingers and the villans dust away. Everything is back to normal. 

“Any last requests?” Bruce asks them. Peter nods, walks up to him, and whispers the location in his ear. Peter walks up to the platform. “I’m taking this one by myself, Morgz. I want 3 hours, Banner. Please? I won’t miss any more school if you give me three hours!” Bruce smiles and nods. “Three! Two! One!”

“Hey, Mr Stark.” Peter whispers. He’s inside Tony’s house as Tony watches the Avengers pull out. Tony turns around and stares. “Loki. I thought you were dead.” “Mr Stark, it’s me. Peter. You invent time travel and save the world but you end up dying. I came back to talk to you. And before you say anything, I will come back and fix everything.” Tony nods. “Well, I assume you know this house very well now.” He says through tears. Peter nods. Tony breaks character and rushes up to the kid and hugs him. Crying, he says, “God, kid. I’ve missed you so much.”

“I just can’t do it anymore. May is going crazy.” Peter says laying on Tony’s lap crying. “Kid, I love you. But please. You are in your senior year of high school. You won’t be the next Iron Man. You will be better than me.” A timer goes off and Peter sits up. “Three hours.” They say together. “You won’t remember this, but thank you.” Tony smiles and hugs Peter. “Is Morgan good in the future?” “She makes the team complete again.” Peter responds before disappearing.


	17. The final chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't belive it's over! :(

Life was good. Morgan was doing well in school. Peter decided to take a gap year before college to focus on being Spider-Man. The Avengers were all good, including Clint. Peter didn’t miss anymore school. And that’s where that story ends. 

Being Morgan Stark isn’t easy. But I tell these stories to keep my mom, Peter, and my dad alive. But before I go, let me just say this. 

I am Iron Man. Love you 3000!


End file.
